


Инстинкты

by AThousandSuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: Яхаба помогает Кётани овладеть анимагией, но что-то идет не так.





	

В каменных переходах и коридорах замка в любое время года свободно гулял ветер. Яхаба плотней затянул шарф на шее и ускорил шаг, чтобы не отставать от Кётани. Они шли нога в ногу от самых подземелий Слизерина вверх, куда редко заходят другие студенты. Даже в теплое время года то место, куда они направлялись, не пользовалось популярностью. Сегодня эта уединенность им пригодится.

В заброшенном классе Северной башни было немногим теплее. Яхаба достал палочку и по-быстрому запечатал дверь, окружив их глушащими чарами. Кто знает, чем обернутся их сегодняшние эксперименты.

Парты в кабинете были сдвинуты к стенам и уложены друг на друга. Кётани стоял перед ним ровно по центру комнаты, напряженный, но готовый ко всему, словно вратарь, играющий в ураган с грозой и градом, но преисполненный решимости не пропустить мяч. Яхаба в глубине души посочувствовал ему. Трудно, наверное, было довериться, подойти и почти вежливо попросить о помощи. Логично, но ошибочно, было предположить, что Кётани обратился к нему из-за того, что Яхаба раньше всех овладел анимагией. 

Не обращая внимания на неровно дышащего Кётани, Яхаба скинул сумку на грязный пол.

— Ну, — не выдержал, наконец, Кётани, — переходи к делу.

— Одну минуту, — протянул Яхаба, зарывшись в сумку.

Склянка с зельем затерялась на самом дне и чудом не разбилась во время неаккуратного приземления. Яхаба вытащил ее, подбросил в руке, а поймав, перекинул Кётани. Тот без труда поймал темную, непрозрачную склянку, наградив Яхабу хмурым взглядом.

— Перед тобой анимагическое зелье. Оно поможет принять форму твоего внутреннего животного на пять минут. Тебе нужно будет всего лишь запомнить ощущения от трансформации и пребывания в анимагической форме, чтобы потом перевоплощаться самостоятельно.

— И это все?

Кётани фыркнул одновременно возмущенно и презрительно. Словно Яхаба не переставая хвалился своим умением анимага, а на самом деле за него все сделало зелье. Пусть и не самое простое в приготовлении.

— Мы слизеринцы. — Яхаба закатил глаза к потолку, заросшему паутиной. — Если хотел долгих тренировок и десяток неудачных обращений, то тебе в Гриффиндор или Хаффлпафф.

— Слишком просто.

Нахмурившись, Кётани, сверлил взглядом флакон с зельем и, казалось, не мог решиться открыть и выпить его. Ожидал подвоха? «Предсказуемо, но все равно странно», — решил Яхаба, отходя в сторону. Из окна, покрытого пылью и затянутого паутиной, можно было рассмотреть квиддичное поле, припорошенное снегом. Для более живописной картины было неподходящее время года.

Он повернулся к Кётани как раз вовремя. Тот одним махом откупорил флакон и выпил зелье. Времени, чтобы поставить склянку, ему не хватило. Началось превращение, и она выпала у Кётани из рук.

Яхаба никогда не строил каких-либо предположений о его форме анимага, не видя в этом особой необходимости. Придет время, увидит. Но любопытство все же иногда накатывало. В голову приходили лишь банальности вроде собаки или хищной птицы. Определенно, что-то внушающее симпатию и трепет одновременно.

Яхаба впервые наблюдал превращение со стороны. Он не моргая следил, как Кётани, сутулясь, опускается на четвереньки. Его лицо вытянулось, и Яхаба подавил желание отвернуться и зажмуриться: картина перед ним развернулась не из самых приятных. Абсолютно напрасно он ждал криков или других звуков, которые могли бы сказать, что Кётани больно. Все это глупости. Яхаба множество раз испытал на себе, что трансформация ощущается так же естественно, как ходьба.

Воспоминания оборвало недовольное ворчание Кётани, обернувшегося дикой собакой. Яхаба наблюдал, как тот с непривычки перебирает лапами, вертит головой, пытаясь рассмотреть все и сразу. Хвост вызвал у него искренний восторг. Яхаба издал неэстетичный хрюк, пытаясь подавить хохот. Все же утробное рычание и резкий взгляд Кётани в сочетании с его новым образом действительно пугали.

Положенные пять минут истекли, но и на этот раз Яхабе не удалось в подробностях увидеть момент перехода одной формы в другую. Секунда — и уши Кётани меняются, вторая — и они исчезают, и шерсть сменяется ровным ежиком волос.

Примерно минуту Кётани стоял, уперевшись руками в колени, медленно и глубоко дыша. Яхаба позволил ему прийти в себя, и, когда Кётани поднял голову, спросил:

— Готов повторить самостоятельно?

Дезориентированный и сбитый с толку Кётани ответил не сразу. Потом медленно кивнул.

— Тогда приступим.

Яхаба зашел Кётани за спину, но тот развернулся и отступил на шаг назад.

— Скажи, кто я?

— На вид собака, возможно дикая. Хочешь, позже сходим в библиотеку, — отмахнулся Яхаба.

Он схватил Кётани за руку и развернул спиной.

— Закрой глаза, — он хотел добавить: «и рот», но вовремя прикусил язык. — Вспомни трансформацию, максимально сосредоточься на ощущении перехода и отпусти магию.

Яхаба прислушался к шумному дыханию Кётани. Ему хорошо было видно напрягшиеся мышцы на покрасневшей от напряжения шее. Казалось, вот-вот перед ним снова окажется пес песочного цвета, отлично подходящего для маскировки в жарких пустынях и саваннах, но и через пять минут ничего не произошло.

— Ты хотя бы пытаешься?

— Да, — раздраженно буркнул Кётани.

— Они и видно, — в тон ему ответил Яхаба, — отлично получается.

Кётани дернулся, словно хотел развернуться или отойти, но Яхаба не позволил. Он опустил руку Кётани на плечо и сжал.

— Ты меня раздражаешь тем, что стоишь там. Не мог бы ты отойти?

— Так нужно, — туманно ответил Яхаба.

Короткая пауза не успела затянуться, а Яхаба не успел понадеяться, что вот теперь-то все получится, как Кётани не выдержал:

— Не получается!

В его голосе были отчетливо различимы рычащие нотки. Это показалось Яхабе хорошим знаком.

— Ты говорил, что зелье должно помочь, — раздраженно напомнил Кётани.

— Оно уже тебе помогло. Ты пережил превращение, но повторить не можешь. Проблемы с памятью или концентрацией?

— Бесишь.

Кётани прошипел это слово с такой выразительностью, что Яхаба удивился, почему тот не стал змеёй. Ему бы пошло быть питоном с сильными мышцами, рассредоточенными по всему телу, и способностью глотать жертву целиком.

Для того, чтобы сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки, Яхабе пришлось самому несколько раз принять свою анимагическую форму. Кётани пристально следил за его перевоплощениями, а один раз даже дотронулся до Яхабы-лиса. Тот не увернулся от легкого, похожего на ласку, прикосновения.

Примерно после пятой трансформации туда и обратно Яхаба велел Кётани попытаться снова. Он повторял некое подобие ритуала: расслабиться, вспомнить, отпустить магию. На этот раз он стоял напротив Кётани, и в момент, когда они оба оказались животными, они почти касались друг друга шерстью. Кётани уже знакомо ворчал, но словно не придавал значения тому, что попытка обернулась успехом.

На странные действия Кётани Яхаба среагировал не сразу. Слишком неожиданно оказалась морда Кётани под его хвостом.

Яхаба моментально трансформировался обратно, заклинанием сделав то же самое с Кётани.

— Какого хрена ты творишь?! Держи себя в руках.

Яхаба навалился, вдавив Кётени в пол, и откинул его палочку в сторону. Чтобы заметить нечто странное, Яхабе потребовалась пара секунд — ему в бедро упирался стояк Кётани.

— О, черт, — он скатился с Кётани и быстро вскочил на ноги, отворачиваясь, чтобы не видеть, как тот встает, болезненно морщась, и неловко сводит полы мантии плотней.

— Я… — начал Кётани, но Яхаба его перебил:

— Все в порядке, — Яхаба быстро взял себя в руки, — я читал, что такое иногда случается. Не произошло ничего особенного. Завтра дам тебе несколько книг, ты научишься лучше контролировать себя и уже не будешь поддаваться животным инстинктам. А то кто знает, к чему они могут тебя еще привести. Верно? — он попытался улыбнуться, но от получившейся гримасы заболели скулы.

— Ну, на сегодня все. Не прощаюсь, еще увидимся.

Яхаба действовал и говорил быстро, чтобы не дать неловкой паузе повиснуть и сделать их и без того трудное общение невыносимым.

— Стой, — окликнул его Кётани. — Это не то. То есть…

Он замолчал, и Яхаба обернулся. Лицо Кётани в равной степени выдавало злость и смущение. Капелька решимости терялась на их фоне, но казалось, именно она вот-вот перевесит все остальное.

— Это мои эмоции, понятно? — процедил Кётани, пристально глядя на Яхабу из-под низко сведенных бровей.

Яхаба кивнул. А потом кивнул еще раз, словно так он мог тщательней уложить мысли, сделать размытую картину четче. Трусливое желание, чтобы все оказалось сном, Яхаба прогнал подальше.

Во рту пересохло, и ему пришлось сглотнуть колючий комок, тяжело спустившийся по пищеводу и осевший в желудке холодным камнем.

— Я понял, — сказал Яхаба. — Пусти, мне нужно идти.

Он ушел не оборачиваясь, и закрывшаяся за его спиной дверь скрыла за собой Кётани. В коридоре холодный ветер мигом остудил горящие щеки.


End file.
